Come up with a Cool and Witty Title Later
by Carmen Delta
Summary: 21 days of drabble writing to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge.
1. You Set me Free

Well, I am doing the 21 Song Ipod Shuffle Challenge, so that's pretty self explanatory. Good on me for writing, good on you for reading, good on us for nerding it out in Sailor Moon fanfiction together!

* * *

**1. You Set me Free – Michelle Branch**

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

"Don't let go!"

Tuxedo Kamen grunted as he leant over the edge of the elevator shaft, one hand gripping the wall, one hand gripping Sailor Moon's. "Wasn't – planning – on – it" he said through gritted teeth. But even as he said this, he felt the flimsy silk materiel of his glove slipping down his wrist. Both pairs of blue eyes widened at this.

"No," Sailor Moon said. Her pincer-like grip was slackening as her hand slipped notch by notch down his, dragging away his glove with it. "No!"

Just as his glove came free, and she began to plummet, Tuxedo Kamen lunged forward with a burst of adrenaline and gripped her wrist with his bare hand. Blood pounding in his ears, heart hammering, and throat drier than a desert, he used the last of his strength to haul her up. Falling backwards, they landed on the solid, stable floor of the office. Chest heaving, Tuxedo Kamen lifted his head from the floor to see the mass of golden hair spilling over his chest.

"Thank you," the blonde panted, her breathing erratic and frantic.

'_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you_' he thought back, dropping his head back to the floor.

**

* * *

**_Will be posting a drabble to this challenge once a day, for the next 20 days! Don't forget to show your love_

_x_

_C_


	2. Into the Night

**2. Into the Night - Ministry of Magic**

_We'll fly into the night, the cool black  
Face the unknown with heads held high  
We're not alone, we've got each other  
We will not let this die_

Sailor Moon faced her team, giving them a watery smile. "Well," she smiled as a tear dripped down her cheek, splashing against her uniform. "This is it."

"The big one," agreed Sailor Jupiter.

"We'll do this for our friends," said Sailor Venus determinedly.

"And our families," said Sailor Mars.

"And the world," Sailor Mercury added.

"We'll do this for love," Sailor Moon nodded bravely, taking her position at the head of the circle, ready for Sailor Teleport. "We'll beat Beryl and win Mamoru back."

Luna and Artemis proudly watched on as the girls began calling upon their planets, one by one. After a bright flash of light, they were gone. Black turned to white, and Luna asked, "do you think they'll be okay?"

"Of course," Artemis said without looking at her. "They've got each other, haven't they?"

* * *

_It wasn't until I was onto my third song in the shuffle that I realised my ipod will show you a lot about me. Every second song, I had to skip, because it was either a Miley or Hannah song. They're both in the challenge, but I didn't want to do multiple drabbles to the same artists... But you'll see how childish my music taste really is in days to come._

_x_

_C_


	3. Oh Starry Night

**3. Oh Starry Night – Sandy Howell**

_I've waited all my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him  
what he means to me  
My heart stands still -- has he come?_

Sailor Moon gaped up at the man by the window. He was HOT! Jaw-droppingly so. Dark blue eyes glinted from behind a pristine-white mask, the hint of a smirk on his lips, his straight and undaunted posture that screamed "PRINCE! I'M A PRINCE!"

"Who are you?" the monster sneered, returning Sailor Moon's attention to the situation. SHE WAS FIGHTING A FREAKING MONSTER!

"I am Tuxedo Kamen," he said in a strong voice, which resonated deep within Sailor Moon's chest.

"Use your tiara," hissed a voice behind the column that the blonde recognised as Luna's. "Throw it and shout _Moon Tiara Magic!_"

Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet with renewed vigour – her newfound courage not the result of being handed an attack, but of the dashing white knight before her.

The rest of the fight was a blur. All she remembered was turning the monster to dust, before spinning back to the window to talk to the handsome hero – but he'd already left. Shoulders dropping, she stumbled her way back home. After a long conversation with Luna about her newfound responsibilities, she fell into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of fairy tale romances, and being rescued by Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

_Yes, some minor changes to the story of the first Sailor Moon fight (like the use of her tiara).... But it's a drabble, and I write these to the duration of the song, so I only have about 30 seconds to plan. Hope everyone's having a great kick off to their weeks!_

_x_

_C_


	4. On the Street Where You Live

**4. On the Street Where You Live - Willie Nelson**

_I have often walked down the street before_  
_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before_  
_All at once am I several stories high_  
_Knowing I'm on the street where you live_

It was all Motoki's fault. Ever since he'd sent Mamoru to Usagi's house to return the homework she'd left at the arcade one afternoon (by "_accident"_, Mamoru was sure), Juuban just hadn't been the same. Now every time he past her street, he felt a strong pull to walk down it. It didn't make any sense!

And sometimes he _would_ stroll past her house, wondering which of those windows might be hers, but nowadays he found it hard to even think once he was in near proximity to the big white house. It was maddening. It was ridiculous. It was...Great. It was like his own natural (if not bizzare) high.


	5. Dummy

**5. Dummy – Emma Roberts**

_I couldn't catch a ride, I tried, so I was walking  
Started raining when you called to tell me  
You were flaking out again  
I only had a buck, not enough to get a latte  
So I sat down at a table and I thought about you instead  
I'd have to be a fool to believe every word you said_

"What's she doing?" Mamoru asked. "She's been sitting there for an hour, and she hasn't even ordered anything!"

Motoki leaned over the counter to whisper, "She's waiting for someone, only I don't think they're coming. She didn't want the milkshake I offered her either, so I'd say she's pretty upset."

A roaring, rushing sound drowned out the rest of Motoki's words to Mamoru. He was furious! Someone dared to stand Odango Atama up?! Her? The sweetest kid you could find in all of Japan? STOOD UP? Swivelling to face the girl properly, who was sitting idly in a booth, tracing imaginary patterns on the table, he clenched his fist around his coffee cup and gritted his teeth.

"I know. If he turns up at all, I'm sure going to say something," Motoki's voice broke through. Mamoru snapped his head over his shoulder.

"I'll do more than just _say something_," he said in a deadly voice. Motoki looked alarmed.

"Mamoru, whatever you're thinking, no. You'd only upset her more. I think she'd think you're makin- Mamoru, where are you going?"

But Mamoru was already striding up to the booth and sliding in opposite the silent blonde. She didn't even flinch at the abrupt entrance. "I don't think he's coming," she said sadly, looking up with watery eyes.

"Odango," Mamoru murmured quietly, reaching a hand over and placing it atop of hers, trapping it.

"I thought he liked me," she continued in a soft voice. She cracked a brief, sardonic smile, before it disappeared again. "I must have been a fool to think that." Her eyes dropped to their touching hands and silence settled over the table. All Mamoru could do was be with her then and there.

_

* * *

_

I am glad this song came up in the shuffle. It's one of my favourites of all time. And You Set me Free from the first chapter. I'll never tire of these two songs. Love, Carmen


	6. The Villain

**6. The Villain – Ministry of Magic**

_Oh, you think you're prepared, do you? You think you've got what it takes? Oh no, no, no, no, no, you poor, simple child._

_**You should know, I've been doing this for a long time. I really have! I've been training for this.**_

_Ever get the sense that time is gaining on you? It's like a predator, it's stalking you. Oh, you can try and outrun it, wave your wand, jump on your broom, but in time, Harry Potter, time's going to hunt you down. And make the kill._

_**Y-you can't kill me! I'm Harry Potter! I've sold lots of books!**_

_Your fame counts for nothing, Harry Potter, in the end, it's you, it's me, and all the powers of hell. You can't hide. You can only die._

Sailor Moon fought the shiver that climbed down her spine. Queen Beryl, in the flesh, stood before her... With Prince Endymion kneeling at her side – kissing her, gazing up at her in admiration. The blonde squared her shoulders.

"You can brainwash him all you want, Beryl," she spat. "But his heart will always rule over his head. He'll never love you! Not like he loves me!" She took a battle stance, arm poised, ready to retrieve her tiara at a moment's notice.

Queen Beryl laughed; one that seemed to echo around Sailor Moon herself, wrapping its cold form around her body, prying its humourless fingers into her very being. "Oh, you think you're going to fight me? How charming you are, Princess."

"I'm going to kill you, you evil witch."

But Beryl turned her head, craning down her shoulder to peer at the top of Prince Endymion's head. Her lips quirked to the side. "Oh, I'd much rather watch you fight my new warrior and soon-to-be-King. Prince Endymion, take care of her!"

Sailor Moon gasped. "No! Endymion! _She's_ the enemy! Endymion!" She stumbled back as the man began prowling towards her, like a leopard hunting its pray. "Mamoru!" she tried desperately. "Tuxedo Kamen! MAMORU!"

"It's no use," Beryl laughed cruelly. "You can't turn him against me. He'll never turn against his Queen!"

And as she said this, the leopard began his attack. And he was aiming to kill.


	7. Crazier

**Crazier – Taylor Swift**

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Sailor Moon felt light headed. She felt dizzy. Why? She had no idea. Well, yes actually, yes she did. But that didn't make sense. He wasn't even there yet.

_Rose_.

Scratch that. He was here. And she knew exactly what was making her feel like this. Ever since their first meeting, she felt crazy in love. Crazier and crazier the more times they met. The moment he appeared, the battle was as good as won, and the youma as good as gone. She smiled as she pulled off her tiara. She got boosts of energy by his mere presence, more power by the very thought of his stormy blue eyes. Yes, that was crazy and creepy and weird and downright stalkerish. But hey, she'd said she was crazy in love. Venus even said so.


	8. I Still Believe in Love

**8. ****I Still Believe in Love – Hayden Panettiere**

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

* * *

As Usagi drew closer to Rei's room, she heard whispering. Leaning next to the door, she pressed her ear against it.

Ah. They were talking about her. Of course.

"Has she started eating again?" she heard Rei ask. There wasn't a reply, but Usagi knew a lot of head shaking would be going on.

"When is it going to get better?" Makoto said in a worried voice. "Luna, you said she'd be okay if we just gave her some time and space. And it's not getting better!"

Usagi bit down on her lip. In all her post-breakup depression, she'd completely forgotten about her friends and how worried they'd be. She quickly slid the door back, saving Luna from answering, and stepped in.

"Hey guys," she said brightly, a big smile on her face. Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Artemis each held an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights. She shook her head at them. "I'm okay. Really, I am now!"

"It's okay to be sad," Ami said quietly. "But you don't have to go through things like this alone, Usagi-chan. We're here for you, you know. And we're just worried."

Usagi waved a hand as she sat down between Makoto and Minako. "Don't be. I'm fine now. Great, even!"

Poorly concealed dubious looks met her eyes. "Look," she began in a strong voice. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. I'm a big girl. And what's more, is that I am also Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Mamoru and I are destined to be together. You guys all know that. Our love can overcome _anything_. And if he thinks he can just break it off with no explanation, then fine. He'll be sorry once we're together again. We can survive this. We can."

Minako beamed at the others, feeling the strong determination in Usagi's heart. Her love was strong. "She's back! Our Usagi-chan is back!"


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**9. ****Beauty and the Beast – Gabriella from Pop Dreamers (a cover of the original Disney film)**

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly _

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Motoki, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei blinked. Usagi gaped.

"What?" she asked.

Even Mamoru looked surprised. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I asked if you'd like a milkshake...On me?" his voice jumped at the end, making the statement sound like a question.

Usagi narrowed her eyes, although the action was not vicious. She couldn't understand why Mamoru-baka was buying her a milkshake. Unless he planned on poisoning it. But no, there were too many witnesses. He'd never get away with it. Even he knew that.

The man shifted on his stool. "Well, I heard you complaining yesterday about how the arcade seems to gobble up all your allowance, and you did play a lot of the new Sailor V game, and I just thought...." He trailed off, looking unsure.

"Sure!" Usagi said, giving him a slight smile. "I'd love one. Thank you very much, Mamoru-baka – I mean, Mamoru-san." She climbed onto the stool beside him, and indicated to the girls to do the same. "Come on, guys, we'll sit here today."

She turned to the stunned blonde behind the counter. "That'll be a vanilla, Motoki-onii-san." She shared a smile Mamoru. "And he'll have one too."

* * *

_Don't forget to show your love! xoxo_


	10. These Four Walls

**10. ****These Four Walls – Miley Cyrus**

_Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around_

* * *

Usagi leant her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. She could not, for the life of her, figure out what exactly it had been to make Mamoru stop loving her. Was it her eating habits? Her sometimes-childish behaviour? Her stupidity? Sure, she was no brain, but that hadn't changed when they'd started going out. Why, they'd even met when she threw her failed test over her shoulder that day, all those months ago. So what was it?

Because it must have been her fault somehow. It was her fault he didn't want her around. Mamoru was not the kind of man to change his mind, once it was set.

So what was it?


	11. If I Could Have You Back

**11. ****If I Could Have You Back – Aly and Aj**

_If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over_

* * *

"You want me, you don't want me. You need to make up your mind already!" Usagi sniffed and turned away, folding her arms.

"I've told you it was a mistake! Usako, please believe me," the man grovelled, dropping to his knees.

"And what about that girl? The one on your _motorbike_? You never let me on your motorbike! You said it was unsafe and you didn't want me hurt!"

"Usako, please, she was just a friend. She's Motoki's sister, for heaven's sake! Just give me another chance!" He shuffled forwards on his knees as she stepped away from him. He rose.

"Beg."

"What?"

"You heard me. Beg. Like, _really_ beg. I mean it. You've caused me enough pain over this, you can show me you're really serious about this."

Mamoru dropped to his knees once more and clasped his hands together. As he opened his mouth, a strange sound came out.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Usagi groaned in frustration into her pillow. That had been the best dream she'd had in days, and she hadn't even gotten to finish it.

* * *

_Seriously, I can't help it guys! This shuffle is picking break-up songs and I have no choice but to write about them. I'm sorry! Let's hope tomorrow is a happy song, yes? Don't forget to comment/review, my lovelies_

_x_


	12. True Friend

**12. ****True Friend – Hannah Montana**

_You're a true friend, you're here till the end._

_You pull me aside when something ain't right,_

_Talk with me now into the night_

_Til it's alright again._

_You're a true friend._

* * *

"Moon!" Mars shouted as soon as the youma had been destroyed. "A word please?"

"Mars," Sailor Jupiter moaned. "Not now." Sailor Moon looked dead on her feet as it was, and looked more than a little 'worse for wear'. "Give the kid a break, she's had a tough day."

But Sailor Mars just shooed her away. When her leader was by her side, she glared at the other tree members of their team. "What?" she snapped. "You want a piece too? Get outta here!"

Sailor Moon slumped even further down. She did not want to deal with Sailor Mars' attack right now, but it was better than allowing her to simmer, when she'd explode at the next Senshi meeting.

"You can head home," Sailor Moon heard the Senshi beside her say. She shook herself out of her stupor. "The Odango-head and I won't be long."

After several arguments, Sailors Mercury, Venus and Jupiter left, grumbling until out of sight. Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon. "Walk with me?"

Sailor Moon forced her feet to move, following wherever Sailor Mars was headed. A minute later, they were sitting on the edge of the water fountain, near the children's play equipment. Her eyes drooped.

"Listen," Mars began, before Sailor Moon wearily cut her off.

"I know, I know. I was awful tonight. I'm sorry. I couldn't get close enough to aim my tiara, and I got Venus hurt by getting in the way. I _know_. I'm sorry."

"No," her friend said. "Well, I mean, yes. But what I really wanted to talk to you about was _you_. Are you okay, Odango-brains? You've seemed so worn out these last two weeks, and it's a bit..." Sailor Moon internally grinned at Mars' predicament. How could she admit she cared for Usagi, when she hid behind her tough exterior?

"It's okay," she said instead, saving her friend from her struggle. "I'm okay. I've just been having a hard week or two, it'll pass." She gave a bold grin, which momentarily blanketed her weariness.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Mars asked sceptically. "Because you don't look so good. Are you eating right? Getting enough sleep? God forbid – are you doing your homework? What is it?"

Sailor Moon shrugged. "I don't know. Just a bad feeling I've been having."

"A bad feeling," Sailor Mars repeated dubiously.

"Yeah. Like something big is about to happen. It's building, I know. But at the same time... How silly!" she gave a fake giggle, before hunching back down.

Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. She still wanted to have a long talk with her friend, but at the moment, she looked like she could barely stay aware, let alone awake. She put on a small smile and bumped her shoulder into Sailor Moons. "Hey," she said. "Don't think you can get out of this so easily. You're going to tell me all about this bad feeling, okay? Come to the temple tomorrow, and we'll consult the Great Fire." When the blonde opened her mouth, she smoothly cut in, "If you don't get detention, you can even come over an hour earlier. Before the others arrive. How does that sound? Think you can manage no detention for once?"

Sailor Moon snorted. "Not with my luck." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into the touch. "Thanks though. For trying to make me feel better. You're a great friend, Raye. A true friend."

_

* * *

_

Sorry this is two days late, everyone! I promise to catch up to today's quota ;) xo C


	13. Always More

**13. Always More – Barbie as the Island Princess**

_If we make room for someone new, doesn't mean that there's less for you  
Only means that our circle has grown  
Love knows, love grows, bigger than before  
In your heart, there's always more  
It's magic, the more you give it away  
The more love, comes back to you, everyday_

* * *

"She's here, isn't she? ChibiUsa?" Usagi tried to stop the water pooling in her eyes, but it was futile. She heard Mamoru growl quietly, and she knew he was probably thinking about how jealous she was.

"What do you want?" he said harshly. It took all of Usagi's strength to meet his eyes.

"She's replaced me, hasn't she? You don't love me anymore, and she's here to replace me."

"You're not serious," he stated, appalled. The look on his face made her want to run from the apartment. "You're really jealous of a six year old? Come on, Usak-Usagi. Really?"

Usagi bowed her head as the tears began to flow. One plopped on the floor. And another. And another.

"I'll just go now," she murmured to the carpet. As she quickly let herself out and ran down the first flight of stairs to the floor below. There she sank to the ground and let her emotions take control. Sobbing, she huddled into the corner of a wall and the stairs, and cried for all that she'd lost.

She'd always been a firm believer that love could not go up and down, only out, ever expanding, ever increasing, gathering more and more people to care for.

But she could see now that she'd been wrong. Mamoru's love did not expand; only exchange.

* * *

_This is probably one of my favourite drabbles for this challenge so far. It was very sad, listening to such a happy song and writing what I did. But it worked, so I don't regret changing the tone of the music. By the way, see what I meant about my ipod revealing a lot about my personality? Yeah. **Barbie **is on my ipod. What of it?_

_**PS - on a crazy-fun side note, this song features Susan Roman , who is one of my favourite voice actresses ever. And yes, for some of those who recognised the name (or the voice in the movie, as I did), Susan was indeed the voice actress for Lita/Sailor Jupiter in the English dub of Sailor Moon. Yay for Susan Roman!**_


	14. Live Like There's no Tomorrow

**14. Live Like There's no Tomorrow – Selena Gomez and The Scene**

_Live like there's no tomorrow  
(Cause all we have is here right now)  
__Love like it's all that's we know  
(The only truth I've ever found)_

_Believe in what you feel inside,  
Believe and you will never die_

_Don't ever let this, life pass us by  
Live like there's no tomorrow_

* * *

"Go for it," Sailor Jupiter encouraged with a smile.

"Yeah," Sailor Venus agreed, nodding. "You look so beautiful right now, with your face all flushed from the battle."

"Do it," Sailor Mars said with pursed lips, trying to look stern, but revealing her concern and excitement.

Mercury held out her mini-computer, and pointed to the screen. Sailor Moon recognised the path the flashing white dot was taking and took one more look at her friends. "Ready or not," she said as she took in a deep breath and spun on her heel. "Here I come."

* * *

_You like? Very short ;) Based on an episode somewhere in early season two, where Sailor Moon chases after Tuxedo Kamen after a battle, and they kiss. All I remember is a tear hitting Mamoru's helmet. Anyone remember that ep? Could someone tell me the name?_

_Also note: I cheated. This wasn't shuffled. ---- Well, Selena and The Scene were. I just changed the song from As A Blonde to this one, since I've had this on repeat for only 12 hours or so._


	15. Eternal Flame

**15. Eternal Flame – Tiffany Giardina**

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning? An eternal flame_

I believe  
it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning? An eternal flame

* * *

King Endymion smiled as Neo Queen Serenity slumbered beside him. Every day, he would sit like this, watching his wife sleep, for a good fifteen minutes, before waking her. It was precious time when he really got to reflect on just how lucky he and his Usako had been to find each other again and again in this world. To him, they would be together for all of eternity. In every life, they would find each other. In them burned an eternal flame.

_

* * *

_

83 words! Woo! (And I'm glad I finally got to branch out from the R season break up, it was driving me nuts!) xoxo C


	16. Bella's Lullaby

_*I apologise for my lateness, I've been on a school camp (leadership retreat) - will be posting three drabbles tonight, and the remaining three on Sunday night. All have been written expect the final, #21. If you would like to recommend a song that you want to read a drabble to, I look forward to hearing so! If not, well, I'll just have to shuffle it, won't I? ;)_

* * *

**16. Bella's Lullaby – Twilight Score**

* * *

Usagi's shoulders slumped as she lowered her arm slowly, her waving hand to the long-gone Starlights dropping to her side. The moon was full, and it was a clear night. There was a gentle breeze, stealing through the air. It was the first peaceful night on the Earth in... Usagi had no idea. She turned to Mamoru and tucked her head under his chin, burrowing into his warmth. He began stroking her back. She smiled into his jumper.

"Finally," she whispered against the fabric. "We are finally at peace."

* * *

_It has no words, so I tried to take it out of context, thinking 'how would I hear this if I didn't know it was a love song?', but it did come as a love song, but also as an ending kind of song. Like, think montage music. Yeah. So that's what I tried to create here. Happy drabbling!_


	17. One in a Million

**17. One in a Million – Bosson**

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million_

* * *

Minako beamed from her place as Maid of Honour, as the congregation began applauding for the couple's first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. She was so proud of her Usagi-chan, all grown up and getting married. She swiped a tear of joy from her eye and watched as two semi-transparent thin ropes of pure crimson twisted around the couple and threaded together above them. A soulmate bond. There was quite literally one in a billion chances of you finding your soulmate time and time again, but she knew that for Usagi and Mamoru, it was only one in a million. They were that fated.


	18. Amazing

**18. Amazing – Westlife**

_And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
straight to the point of what I'm feeling  
Oh we could be more than just amazing_

* * *

Mamoru clenched his fist around the handle of his bookbag. He kept his eyes trained on the pavement beneath him. She was approaching. She'd be coming around that corner in mere seconds. He could feel her presence. She was so close – and yet so far away. She was... untouchable.

He could not risk her safety, no, her _life_, for him and his selfish needs. To be with Usako would be to send her straight to her death. And he would not do that. And so, to protect her, he would simply live his solitary life, knowing that without her, he could at least see her.

She veered around the corner, and bumped straight into him, head first into his chest. Looks like he wasn't that only one interested in the pavement.


	19. Pictures of You

**19. Pictures of You – The Last Goodbye**

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

* * *

Mamoru surveyed the empty apartment. It was quiet and lonely and clean and still. Just like it had always been. What it was no longer, however, was bare. No.

During his brief relationship with his Usako again, he'd been subjected to her 'homing'. On his coffee table sat picture frames, filled with photos of him and Motoki, Usagi and the girls, and even one of the whole group. On the wall behind the TV, hung many similar pictures in black and white, in large, black frames.

In the kitchen, miniature familiar faces gleamed up at him from the fridge. A magnet of Makoto here, a magnet of Luna and Artemis there.

But his favourite picture perhaps, was the one on his bedside table. Him and Usako in happier times. She sat beside him on a grassy knoll, under his arm and laughing at the camera. He would stare at that picture for quite some time most days, lost in a trance, remembering that day.

Remembering what they used to have, and who they'd been.


	20. Ready or Not

**20. Ready or Not – Hi Five**

_Hide your eyes and count to ten,_

_Ready or not, I'm going to find you again_

_Hide your eyes and count to ten,_

_Ready or not, I'm going to find you again and again and again and again_

* * *

Two wide blue eyes peered from around the strong oak tree. Minako was counting to thirty by the lake, and she was nearing the end.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine... Thirty!"

She spun around and surveyed the park. "Hmm.... If I was one of my friends, where would I hide?" she scratched her head and stalked off in the direction of the toilets. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief. She was _always_ the first to be found when they played this game. Her odangos made it very hard to hide. They gave her away every time.

Her eyes unfocused momentarily on the walking path ahead, where a blurry black shape began entering her line of vision.

"Aha!" Minako's shriek sounded. Usagi peeked around the tree again. The blonde was loping away from an upturned rubbish bin, with no companion in sight. Usagi met Makoto's eyes as the brunette sat up lazily on the branch above said bin. She grinned, and received a wink in response. Both eyes snapped back down to see Minako tiptoeing around the bushes, inching her way closer and closer to where Usagi hid. Eyes wide, the blonde looked for a way to escape, for another hiding spot, _anything_, just to not get caught.

"I can smell someone's perfume!" Minako sung, even though none of them were wearing perfume that day. But Usagi could tell she only had seconds to spare. She swung her head around as the black shape came towards her, jogging on the path. She recognised the familiar face.

Without thinking, she grabbed Mamoru by the lapels and hauled him over to her. Before he had a chance to struggle, she grabbed him roughly around the head and pulled, dragging him down and kissing him. Usagi leant back into the tree, and brought the tall man to tower over her; thus, efficiently blocking out her hair from sight.

"AHA!" Minako shrieked as she jumped around the tree, before squeaking in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said, before dashing off. Usagi grinned into Mamoru's lips before realising what she was doing. Breaking free from the man before her, she stared up at him, breathing heavily, and in a state of shock. For several seconds, the pair stood there in equal shock, before Mamoru leant back down and began the kiss all over again.

* * *

_I tried to make it as anti-Hi Five as possible XD But it's still essentially a fantastic children's song. I loved it when I was little. Xo_


	21. New Boyfriend

**21. New Boyfriend by Anna Margaret** (Starstruck soundtrack)

_I need a new boyfriend, _

_someone who appreciates,_

_all things that make me so great._

_I need a new boyfriend, _

_treats me like a superstar. _

_Always keeps a smile on my face._

* * *

"Woo! Go Usagi-chan!"

The music started and the girls began head-bopping. Makoto even began beat-boxing. Usagi winked at Minako and raised the microphone. "I'm not your average girl, living in an ordinary world. I'm aiming high like a G5. Never coming down, never stop loving life."

Rei wolf-whistled as Usagi began to shimmer, dancing around Makoto's living room. Ami cheered the singing blonde on as she paraded around them, flicking the end of her feather boa this way and that. As Usagi belted her lungs out, the other four joined in.

"I could choose any boy, skater punk or cowboy. Maybe one with southern charm. Could be the 310. Paris, France or Tokyo, **did you think you're the only one**? **Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na!**"

It was truly a girl's night in, with karaoke and chick flicks and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. And in the midst of all this oestrogen and chocolate, was a girl, momentarily forgetting her pain. Her loss. Her break up. "_Did you think you're the only one_?"

* * *

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for the 8-day delay! XD I thought I'd finished this challenge. D'oh! Hope you enjoyed yourselves, kiddies. With love, xoxo._


End file.
